Reunion
by blucross
Summary: On a visit to his mother, Yuuri finds there's a class reunion for his grade, so he decides to go. But not all is as it seems. What happens when portals start opening between Earth and the Maou Kingdom? What will our favorite Demon King do when his old classmates find out about his biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to write a new story! For Kyo Kara Mao. This is another series I like. Although Going Back will be my main story, I will do my best to update this one as often as I can. Updates may be sporadic (- I learned this word reading another person's story. xD ) Mind you, I don't know any of the classmates, so I'm going to make them up- unless, by some sheer stroke of karma, some of you do. In that case, please tell me, and I'll add them to my story.

Anyway, here's the summary:

It's been 10 years on Earth since Yuuri's class has graduated, and some of the class has met up again. They decide to hold a school reunion meeting, and are inviting all that can come. So, when Murata finds out, he drags Yuuri to the meeting with him. Should be fun, right?

End of summary. Onward with the story, and enjoy. (Mind you, this is my second fic, so please don't hurt me if you don't like it. :3 ) (And mind me if my humor may seem bad to you; it sounds bad to me too.)

It was a normal day for Miko as she did the simple tasks around the house. She paused for a moment and sighed happily. Yuu-chan was coming to visit today, and she hadn't seen him in over a year, which was probably five or ten in Shin Makoku. She briefly wondered what her son looked like, but put it off to the side; she would see him soon enough.

She looked at the clock. She had to get cooking! She was making curry, Yuu-chan's favorite. She had to start so that it would be ready by the time he arrived. Then another thought floated across her mind: would he be bringing any of his friends? Oh, she hoped so! She was looking forward to seeing them all again, especially Wolf-chan. He was a sweet boy.

Smiling a motherly smile, Miko began her task, not noticing the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway as she headed towards the back to get some carrots from the garden…

0o0

Yuuri was a tad bit nervous about going home; it had been seven years since the last visit to his kaa-chan and tou-san, and he had been changing, albeit slowly, to where he didn't think his family would recognize him anymore. It was like he was changing into the Mao, except more natural (kind of.).

Yuuri had grown; he was now 5'11", bordering 6 feet, which, in Conrad's opinion, was good. He kept his colors black, feeling it unnecessary to change it. His hair was now past his shoulders, stopping around midway of his upper arms. It was styled the way it was whenever he had called upon the power of the Mao. His voice, too, had gotten deeper. It was baritone, a drastic difference since high school. And then there was his build. Over the past seven years, he had been training to the point where his body was lithe, yet muscular. He could easily jog alongside Conrad when they did their morning jogs. But the one thing that hadn't changed was his spirit.

Despite all the knowledge and wisdom he had obtained while ruling as the King, his spirit had remained the same- the kind, loving heart that cared for his people, his friends, and his family. It was why, whenever he went into town- he made sure that once a week, he'd go to the town and tell stories of Earth, where he grew up- the people would always look upon him with respect, awe, happiness and pride. Their King had worked hard to make their lives better, and so, in return, they were showing him their gratitude.

If one was looking for him now, they would see their King sitting at the town square with all the children sitting around him in a half-circle. He was telling them a favorite- his graduation party. It had been a fun one, and he didn't mind replaying it for them- he did so once a week- enjoying the story as much as the children.

"And then," Yuuri said. "Hijiri-san put the chopsticks up his nose, and when his mom came out, he cried, 'ROAR!' It scared her so badly that the food she was carrying flew into the air, and landed right on his head." The kids giggled, and he chuckled a but.

"Then, Hijiri-san went around, chasing everyone around." Yuuri put his arms out in a motion similar to what Hijiri did. "Everyone was covered in food by the time the party ended."

"Except for you, Yuuri," Came a voice from the middle of the crowd. Yuuri looked and saw, with a chuckle, that Ken was in the middle of the group, totally inconspicuous. Ken hadn't changed at all over the years, except that he was the same height as Yuuri.

"For some reason, you didn't get any food on you at all," Ken said with a fake pout that made everyone laugh. He walked up to Yuuri's side. "To this day, I still don't know how you avoided being dumped on by Hijiri."

"A King's got to have a trick or two you know," Yuuri replied, in a sing-song voice that made Ken pout again, and thus, making the group of children and adults laugh once more.

"Well, minna-san," Ken addressed the crowd. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your story teller away from you." The kids seemed to sadden, but Ken continued anyway. "And you," Ken said to Yuuri with one hand on his hip, the other wagging a finger at him. "You haven't packed yet. You go start now young man."

"Yes mother," Yuuri replied in mock defeat, his head hanging. The whole crowd laughed. They knew that their King and The Sage were close friends- which was why they were used to their odd sense of humor.

The towns people waved good-bye to Yuuri and Ken, knowing that they probably wouldn't see the two for a while. It was known throughout the town that the King was going to Earth for a while to visit his parents.

The people got back to their daily lives, a smile on their lips at their kind King who had led them to a prosperous era.

0o0

Yuuri knew that Ken hadn't brought him back to the castle to pack- he had already done so. He was brought back so he could shut up the headache also referred to as Wolfram.

"Why can't I come with?" He shouted, a scowl on his face.

"Maa, Wolf, calm down," Yuuri placated his blond friend. "If you could come, then I would have brought you along. But, since only Conrad, Ken and Yozak are allowed, I can't. You know that."

"Still!" Wolfram exclaimed, having calmed down. "I want to go to Earth, too."

"Well, if you go to Earth with me, who will take of Gretta? She'd be alone. Do you want that?" Yuuri asked, knowing he'd won the conversation. He had really wanted to bring Gretta and Wolfram along, but Gwendal advised against it; it was bad enough that he was leaving.

Wolfram sighed. "Fine," He relented. "But! You have to bring something back for Gretta!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "I was planning on it," He said. And with that, the two moved onto a more relaxed conversation as Yuuri got all his bags ready. He had Morgif strapped to his waist and, thankfully, it wasn't making any noise.

Walking out to the courtyards, Yuuri saw his traveling companions already waiting for him.

"Ready to go, Bochan?" Yozak asked, smiling as usual.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Yuuri sighed. Ken laughed.

"It can't be that bad, Yuuri." Conrad chided. "Your mother isn't that bad."

Yuuri snorted. "Right," He said, rolling his eyes. "Try saying that when she tried making you wear dresses all the time when you were a toddler," He deadpanned.

Conrad just smiled, and the four went into the fountain where they were then transported to Earth.

0o0

When they arrived on Earth, they were in the hallway bathroom. Filing out of the somewhat small bathroom, they heard voices downstairs. Yuuri went to his bedroom, to put on some more comfortable clothes that fit this time zone better. Conrad and Yozak had followed him, leaving Ken on his own. Not hesitating in the slightest, Ken was the one to announce their presence.

"Mama-san!" He called out cheerfully from the top of the staircase. "We're here!" A few moments later, many different footsteps could be heard heading in his general direction.

When Miko came into his view, Ken was surprised to see some of his classmates.

"Ken-chan!" Miko called out, a brilliant smile on her face. "You're here!"

Ken nodded and made his way down to his best friend's mother and his old classmates.

"Yup." Ken said. Then he turned his attention to his classmates. In total, there was Hijiri, Masama, and Yumikawa. "Nice to see you all again."

Hijiri, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, blinked. "Damn. Is that you Murata?" He asked. "You're a giant!" He exclaimed, making the group laugh.

"Yeah, you've certainly grown, Murata-kun," Yumikawa agreed. She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Totally. How many inches did you grow?" Masama asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm," Ken said, putting a hand on his chin. "I believe I've grown five inches." He smiled.

"That's a lot. You're almost as tall as I am," Masama replied. Yumikawa snorted.

"Tall? As if. You're shorter that him by at least three inches you pipsqueak." Yumikawa said, smirking.

"Hey!" Masama cried. The group laughed.

"Hey, are you going to go to the reunion?" Hijiri asked. Ken looked at his questioningly.

"What reunion?" He asked, unaware of the class reunion their graduating grade was having.

"Well, our class is meeting up again for a party. It's been 10 years since we've all seen each other, so we thought we'd call everybody up." Hijiri explained.

"That's right!" Yumikawa exclaimed happily. "We came here to see if we could get Shibuya to come too. No one's seen him at all these past ten years, and it'd be great for everyone to come." Her two friends nodded.

"Well, I'll come." Ken said, smiling. "Where is it?" He asked.

He got the directions before the three left, saying that he would be there this Saturday, waving to the as they left.

"Well, this will be fun," Ken said to himself.

"What'll be fun, Ken?" A baritone voice asked. Miko and Ken turned around to see Yuuri standing at the top of the stairs, a warm smile on his face.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko cried in delight at seeing her son again. Yuuri was wearing a simple white tank-top, showing off his well sculpted abs, and a pear of somewhat loose (although they looked tight as well) pair of blue jeans. Conrad and Yozak were changing into more appropriate clothes in Yuuri's room.

Yuuri chuckled before going down the stairs to greet his overly enthusiastic mother. Miko enveloped him in a hug as soon as he reached her, and he returned it happily. Even though he was old enough to live on his own, it didn't mean he didn't missed his mother.

"Yuu-chan, you've grown!" Miko exclaimed in awe. Yuuri laughed at her antics.

"Yes, I have, kaa-san," Yuuri replied with warmth. "How have you been?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen, knowing that curry would be there.

"Oh, I've been great! It's been a little busy, but nothing too bad." Miko smiled as her son and Ken sat down at the table. She served them curry, which Yuuri immediately began eating.

Yuuri sighed in contentment. His mother's curry was one of a kind. He kept shoveling it into his mouth.

Miko giggled at her younger son's antics, taking his plate as soon as he had finished to replace it with more curry.

"And here I though that being a King would make you have better table manners," She teased. Yuuri just smiled a childish grin. Despite him being how old he was, ( On Earth, he was twenty-eight, but his actual age I was forty-five, as was Ken.) he was able to keep his childish side, despite what had happened in his past.

"I normally do, but your curry's the exception," He replied lightly, taking the teasing well. And then that reminded him.

"Ken, what were you talking about earlier?" He asked. "You know, when you said that it would be fun?"

Ken thought for a minute before he remembered. "Oh, that?" He asked, getting a nod from Yuuri. "Well, out class is having a class reunion. It has been ten years since we've seen each other, after all." Yuuri nodded in agreement; it would be nice to see his friends from high school again. Though having them ask what you've been doing for the past ten years might not be…

"When is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Let's see," Ken looked at the invitation he had in his pocket. "It says it's this Saturday, at Hijiri's new house. That'll be fun, won't it?" Yuuri laughed.

"I guess I'll have more stories to bring back to the little ones, then," Yuuri replied with a smile.

It was then that Conrad and Yozak came down in normal clothes. It sounded like Yozak was whining about not being able to wear his normal clothes…

0o0

Everyone had gathered at Hijiri's new house, which was a large one. With a large backyard, and a very homey, yes stylish and up-to-date inside, it was the perfect place to hold a reunion.

Hijiri sighed; currently, everybody was in his living room, mingling and chatting. He was just waiting for Murata, who should be showing up any minute.

"Don't worry Hijiri, he'll be here," Yumikawa said.

"Who're you talking about?" Mikoto asked, garnering the attention of the occupants.

Hijiri broke into a big grin. "Well, when we were going around, we saw Shibuya's mother picking vegetables. We talked to her for a while, and then Murata shows up!" Hijiri explained, excited. This got the other graduates excited as well. They hadn't seen Murata, let alone Shibuya, in ten years.

When they heard a car door slam shut, they all quieted down as they listened to the voices talk. Apparently they were arguing.

"Maa, Maa, don't be such a baby," This, the group had recognized, as Murata. "The party won't be that bad."

"Right. We all know how the last one went." A baritone voice replied. The graduates frowned, wondering who it was.

"True, but it'll still be fun." Murata argued. There was a sigh.

"Well," The baritone voice said. "Might as well get this over with," There was a knock at the door, and for a minute, no one responded. When another knock came, Hijiri snapped out of the trance, and called in his usual bubbly voice. "Hai, hai!"

He ran to the door, crashing into the wall, which made the group laugh. He got up, yelling at the group. "Oh, shut up already!" Causing the group to laugh.

When Hijiri came to the door, he opened it, and saw not just Murata, but someone else as well. He looked strangely familiar.

"Come on in!" Hijiri exclaimed, opening the door wider for the two guests to come in. They did so, taking off their shoes as they came in.

Hijiri lead them to where everyone else was, and when they reached the living room, all attention was on them.

Ken, who was not at all affected by the stares, smiled brightly. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" He greeted. Some laughed at his antics, but most were wondering who the other figure, who wasn't completely out of the shadows yet, was.

Ken caught onto this, and frowned.

He went towards the figure and dragged him out of the shadows, scolding him all the while.

"You know, this is a _reunion_, where you greet and say hi, not where you hide in the shadows, Yuuri." Ken scolded.

Eyes went wide. "Wait," Hijiri spoke up. "Yuuri? As in Shibuya Yuuri?" He asked. Ken nodded, and the figure came out of the shadows all the way.

"Yo," Yuuri greeted his old classmates with a sheepish smile, one hand in a wave, the other rubbing the back of his head.

And that's a wrap! How was it? As my second fanfic, I hope ya'll enjoy it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

OM-triple G's! I haven't updated this story in like forever! And I haven't been on much lately, either, which I apologize for. School has, unfortunately, started up once more and it is required that I go. *sigh* Oh well. Anyway, the reason for the sudden revival of this story it 'cause I've started thinking about this and decided that I would write some more to it and see how it goes. I would write more to the other chapters that I have (there are two or three chappies that I'm around halfway done with) but currently, I am vacationing, and am borrowing a relative's laptop.

Now, enough of the rambling that occurs every time I type (lol, sorry 'bout that), onward with the story!

0o0-0o0-0o0

"Yo," Yuuri greeted his old classmates with a sheepish smile, one hand in a wave, the other rubbing the back of his head.

There were a lot of gasps as everyone saw him fully. Yuuri knew that he would attract attention just by being there, but this was borderline ridiculous. 'Well,' he thought, looking at his group of classmates, 'I guess I can understand why they're staring at me like that. It's still annoying though.'

"Ne, Shibuya," Yuuri heard Hijiri call him. Turning to the man, he nodded for his classmate to continue.

"Where've you been these past ten years?" Hijiri asked, to which a lot of people nodded in agreement. It was obvious that they wanted to know where he had been for these past ten years, on so Yuuri gave them the explanation he and Ken had come up with.

"I've been in other countries around the world," Yuuri began, leaning against the navy blue couch that was to his right.

"Really?" Yumisaka asked, becoming excited when she heard her classmate's explanation.

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, I have. When I was traveling, I was an Ambassador of sorts, helping to solve problems between other nations, as well as setting up trade agreements." And that part was true; a lot of the time, Yuuri was traveling to and fro, creating new peace treaties between other countries as well as his own country, and setting up trade agreements to increase the economy. "I have seen many places, and a lot of them are beautiful…" Yuuri drifted off as he remembered his travels when he was younger; he had had a lot of fun back then.

"What's it like?" Hijiri asked again. "You know, to be able to travel to other countries and talk to other people about treaties and trades?"

Yuuri smiled warmly, causing a lot of the females in the room to blush, to Ken's watchful eyes.

"It has been rewarding," he replied, "being able to learn about the different cultures and languages. The histories of the countries run back deep, and make each culture unique, creating a vast heritage." Looking across the crowd, Yuuri noticed that there were looks of admiration and awe on the faces of his classmates. He chuckled, already used to looks such as those, being the Maou.

"There is no need to look at me like that," he told his classmates, "you all look like gaping goldfish," he teased. At that, his classmates blushed, becoming embarrassed when they realized that they were, in fact, staring. That made Yuuri laugh, a baritone sound that made everyone smile.

"So, what has everyone else been up to these past ten years?" And that's how the party went for a while, people asking and answering questions about what they've been doing, how their jobs were, and what they were doing in their personal lives. Yuuri found that there were those who had normal jobs working at an office, but there were also those who had more interesting jobs; some became chefs and worked in Tokyo, some who ran their own businesses, and there were even a duo who worked in the clothing design business. Eventually, it came back to Yuuri, who was amiably talking to Yuuri in the language of his kingdom, to which no one understood.

"Ne, Shibuya," Masama asked, halting the conversation between the King and his Sage. "What language are you speaking?"

"Language? What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, scratching his head confusedly. Ken just laughed, causing Yuuri to look at his friend strangely. "What's up with you?"

"Yuuri, we were talking in our home language." Ken supplied to his confused friend, who, after a few seconds, realized what Ken was talking about.

"Oh! That language." Yuuri said to himself, causing the group of graduates to laugh.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'home language'? And what do you mean by 'our'?" Masama asked.

"Ah," Yuuri started, "Ken and I have been working together for these past ten years. And when we say our home language, we're referring to the country that has the house we live in for the longest periods of time, like a home country."

"I see," Yumisaka replied, smiling. "What's it like there?"

"What's it like?" Yuuri mused to himself. "For one thing, it is a beautiful country," Yuuri started, and began giving a lengthy description of his home; how the skies were a beautiful blue on clear, sunny days. How the city he lived in was always lively; the children were always out and about, so when he'd visit, it was always a blast to play with them; the various stores that were in the city, ranging from the cleaners to the tailor to the market. And how on some mornings, when there was a slight breeze, he could smell the freshly baked breads and sweets that made his mouth water. His favorite- when he went down there to grab a quick breakfast- was an overly large apple fritter and some tea that was native to the land. What he didn't tell his classmates though was that, since he was the King, he would get larger fritters because of who he was; also, he'd have to sneak out of the castle to do that, causing mayhem and keeping the soldiers on their toes, considering the fact that Conrad always knew where he was.

"It sounds great there, Shibuya," Hijiri commented with a smile. Yuuri grinned in agreement; he really loved his Kingdom.

"So how long have you been back in Japan Shibuya?" Masama asked, causing Yuuri to blink. Had he really not answered this question yet? How odd.

"I have been here for a few days, visiting my family; it has been quite relaxing, and my mother's curry is delicious." Yuuri replied, causing the group of graduates to laugh at the King.

"You do love your curry, Yuuri," Ken commented once all the laughter died down.

"There is nothing wrong with my mother's curry," Yuuri replied easily. "It has been a long time since I have had some." And that was a true statement; the last time he had seen his mother was when _she_ came to his Kingdom for his thirtieth birthday. It certainly was a surprise, one provided by the ever-knowing Ken.

"Shibuya, why do you talk like that?" One of his old classmates asked. Yuuri looked at his classmate confused.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Like you just did; all formal and stuff," Hijiri put in, looking curiously at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked to his friend for an explanation. Ken sighed, confusing Yuuri further.

"For a person of your accomplishment," Ken started, looking pointedly at his King, who had the decency to look sheepish, "you can be really oblivious. They're talking about your speech pattern, Yuuri."

Yuuri blinked, finally realizing what his classmates were talking about, and then pouted, also realizing what Ken said to him.

"I am not oblivious!" Yuuri pouted, causing the room to burst into laughter at the man's objection. "But as to why I talk the way I do," Yuuri switched the subject back to the original topic, "I have been in positions where being polite and not using any contractions helps the negotiations because the two sides are able to understand what is being said. Does that make sense?" His old classmates nodded with expressions of understanding on their faces. Yuuri smiled slightly; he wouldn't have been able to explain that the way he did if he hadn't explained this on a regular basis to Greta. Speaking of Greta, he needed to find something for her, but what? A slight frown marred his face, catching his best friend's attention.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked with a curious look on his face.

"Ah," Yuuri replied, chuckling slightly, "I still need a present for Greta." A smile appeared on his face; he loved talking about his Greta.

"That's true; you need something for her, or you'll face Wolf's wrath." Ken replied, smirking when he saw the slight shiver going down Yuuri's back, to which Yuuri frowned.

"That would be scary," Yuuri agreed, not wanting to think of what Wolfram would do to him. "But that still doesn't give me an idea as to what to I can get her. I don't have any idea at all."

"Any idea for what?" Yumisaka asked, joining the small conversation.

"I need to get a gift for someone," Yuuri replied, still worried about what he would get her.

"Well, who is this person?" Yumisaka asked.

"My daughter," Yuuri replied absently, not paying attention to what he was saying, still thinking about the gift. Maybe a picture book?

"EH!" Yumisaka exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the group of graduates. Yuuri blinked, looking at his classmate at the sudden exclamation of noise.

"What is wrong?" Yuuri asked, slightly worried. To his right, he saw Ken hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Yuuri, you really are stupid." Ken muttered, looking annoyed yet slightly bemused.

"What?" Yuuri asked; this day was full of confusion, that's for sure.

"You said you had a daughter, Shibuya!" Yumisaka cried, still shocked. Yuuri then realized what he had said and mentally swore.

"I do," Yuuri replied lightly. He knew he wouldn't get out of this; he and his big mouth. "Her name is Greta."

Then the questions began.

"How old is she?"

"What does she look like?

"When's her birthday?"

Yuuri sighed at the number of questions he was being asked. Looking down at the watch he had received from his mother on his thirtieth birthday; he needed to leave, considering that he had stayed longer than he told Conrad he would. 'Crap.'

"Ken, we have to go," Yuuri told his friend, motioning to his watch. He saw his friend look at his own watch, and paled slightly.

"You could've mentioned it earlier," Ken cried, his expression of worry. "They're going to kill me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Masama asked curiously. "Who's going to kill you Murata?"

"His bodyguards!" Ken cried, making sure he had everything before he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him across the room. "Because of how important he is as an Ambassador, Yuuri is assigned bodyguards."

"Bodyguards that just so happen to be looking for their charge, Ken," A male voice called from the hall where Yuuri had been at the beginning of the party. Everyone turned their heads to see two rather tall males walk into the room, both with swords attached to their waists.

0o0-0o0-0o0

All the graduates, save for Yuuri and Ken, tensed upon the sight of the two men.

"Who are you?" Hijiri asked suspiciously, his brown eyes narrowing at the two unidentified men.

"Excuse me for my lack of manners," One of the two men stepped forward; he had brown hair and kind brown eyes that relaxed the group somewhat. The man had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing off his well-defined arms. Also, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit him well, and a pair of brown shoes. "My name is Conrad Weller, and you just so happen to be hosting the party that my charge is currently attending." A kind smile adorned the man, now known as Conrad, was looking at none other than Yuuri, and by proxy, Ken.

"Ah, Conrad," Yuuri said pleasantly, smiling at his mentor. Conrad smiled back, and then looked to Ken, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," Ken apologized, letting go of his best friend's wrist. "I just lost track of time."

"You sure did," The other man commented with a wry grin on his face as he stepped forward. "You wouldn't believe how worried he can get," The man said, laying a hand on Conrad's shoulder, which was immediately thrown off. "The name's Yozak." Yozak, as the man introduced himself, had orange hair that went a little below his shoulders. He was wearing a pale yellow tank-top that showed off the muscles in his arms. He, too, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, though they were looser than Conrad's. The man's blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

And that was when the portal opened.

0o0-0o0-0o0

What'd ya think? Hope you enjoy. It should be (hopefully) better than the last chappie. (;


	3. Chapter 3

Ermahgerd! Stupid Google and stupid email and stupid me! I profusely apologize for not updating these past few months. Besides school and whatnot, the account I've been using for FF was not connected to my main one, and I couldn't figure out how to get into it! So, as an apology, expect all my stories to have updates, yea? Great!

I would also like to take the time to thank ALL of the people who have favorited/followed my stories. It really does mean a lot to me, and drives me to write more. So, Thank You!

Now, onward with the Story!

0o0-0o0-0o0

It was unexpected. Yuuri's eyes widened as the portal appeared, but it was too late as his old classmates were sucked into the portal.

"Yuuri!" Conrad called, trying to reach Yuuri. The demon king did his best to fight the portal, but knew that his old friends' lives were at stake. It was with a resigned, but determined face that Yuuri let himself be sucked into the portal, smiling slightly as his protector for many years grabbed hold of him. Yozak did the same for Ken, and the portal sucked the four of them in, they being the last before the portal closed off.

Yuuri would have broken a bone or two if it weren't for Conrad, but that didn't stop him from banging his head on the ground and twisting his angle as he hit the ground. He knew as soon as it happened, and pulled in the moan of pain that was about to escape; if Conrad knew that he was injured, he wouldn't be able to walk for days without the Weller breathing down his neck.

As it were, Conrad only allowed Yuuri to sit up against a tree, allowing him to observe the group of graduates looked around in bewilderment as the pain in his head started to pulse.

"Where are we?" Hijiri asked, the question that seemed to sum up the feelings of everyone there.

"I'm not sure, but-" Yumisaka stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of hooves and footsteps reached the ears of the group, approaching them at a quick rate. The graduates all tensed, wondering if they were going to be found. It appeared to be the case, as the rustling of leaves showed a large amount of soldiers finding them in their clearing, all of them menacing in appearance as their armors shined sharply in the sunlight.

One figure stepped through the crowd of men, different from the others yet equally, if not more so, intimidating. With long black hair tied in a low ponytail, the man had on a green trench coat that seemed to help his piercing eyes glow. Yuuri knew who it was immediately, but the throbbing in his head started to grow more painful. Yuuri moaned internally; it would be his luck to have his head bounced off a boulder, wasn't it?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Gwendal von Voltaire asked, though it was in the tongue of the demons, and thus, not one of the graduates, save Yuuri, Conrad, Ken and Yozak could understand.

"Answer me!" Gwendal's voice boomed, making the group of graduates to flinch. Yuuri, on the other hand, couldn't suppress the quiet, but pained moan that escaped him as Gwendal's voice acted as a steel hammer to his brain. As soon as it escaped, Conrad was by his side, slightly tilting Yuuri's head to look the boy in the eyes.

"Yuuri, are you in pain?" Conrad asked softly, but not softly enough as Gwendal heard them.

"Stop whispering!" Gwendal boomed, and Yuuri flinched, letting out another, more pained, moaned.

"Cease your shrieking, Gwendal." A quiet, but dangerous voice cut through the air, making Gwendal snap his head towards the voice. The words came from Ken, the man's eyes a cold void as he stared at Gwendal.

"Eminence?" Gwendal questioned, looking at him in confusion and surprise.

"Murata, what's going on?" Hijiri asked, looking between the black-haired man and his old classmate. "How do you understand him? Can Shibuya speak it too?"

Gwendal froze as he heard the boy's question. He had learned Japanese so that he would be able to communicate with his King, should the need for privacy arrive.

"Eminence," Gwendal began, his voice softer, as it usually was, "is Heika here with you as well?"

Ken nodded to Gwendal's question, ignoring his former classmates as he looked in his best friend's direction, worry on his face. Everyone followed Ken's gaze, all the eyes landing on the still-seated Yuuri and the kneeling Conrad.

While Ken had been conversing with Gwendal, Yuuri was being questioned by Conrad, who was becoming increasingly worried for his charge.

"Are you in pain Yuuri?" Conrad asked gently, moving slightly so that the sun wouldn't get into his charge's eyes, causing him further pain.

"Mmm," Yuuri responded, knowing that lying would cause him further pain. He would have been able to deal with it if it had only been his ankle, but with his head throbbing at a constant pace, Yuuri knew he would not have made it far before collapsing.

"Where?" Conrad asked, and Yuuri pointed to his left ankle and his head. Conrad examined his left ankle first, gently lifting it, watching Yuuri's expression the entire time. As soon as Conrad had started to twist it, Yuuri hissed in pain, finding he had a serious sprain in his ankle.

Conrad, who already knew of his King's head wound, became even more worried as he found Yuuri's ankle to be seriously sprained.

"What do you need, Conrad?" A voice, one which Conrad identified as his older brother Gwendal's, questioned gently, kneeling down right next to him. Conrad heard the quiet intake of air next to him, knowing the Gwendal was becoming slightly distraught at causing his King to be in pain.

"We need to get Yuuri somewhere secure; he needs medical attention as well, his ankle being seriously twisted, and he banged it when we landed."

"Landed?" Gwendal questioned, his brow furrowing slightly.

"A portal opened at a reunion party that Yuuri was attending," Conrad explained, watching as Yuuri, who had closed his eyes to stem the pain, opened them again.

"Gwendal…?" Yuuri asked, his voice very quiet. The trio could hear Ken explaining the situation to the non-demon speakers, but the two older men stayed focused on the young (at least in their eyes) man.

"I apologize, Heika, if I caused you unnecessary pain," the regret was clear in Gwendal's voice, and Yuuri smiled a pained smile.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Heika', Gwendal?" Yuuri teased, but winced as the movements made his head throb again.

"Not to, Yuuri," Gwendal sighed; he believed that his King should be treated with the respect of a king, and that included titles, though Yuuri wouldn't have it. The black-haired demon king was particularly adamant about the Voltaire using his given name.

"Good," Yuuri replied, his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Yuuri, you can't fall asleep; it would be bad if you went into a coma," Conrad said gently.

"It hurts," Yuuri moaned quietly, the pain somehow seeping into his words.

"I know, Yuuri," this time it was Gwendal speaking, "but you need to stay awake until we can get you medical assistance." As he was speaking, Gwendal took off his green trench coat and placed it over Yuuri before gently lifting him, making sure his motions were slow and careful so he would not jostle his King. Yuuri's old classmates looked at Yuuri worriedly, but Ken brought their attention back to him.

"All of you need to go to a soldier on a horse," Ken explained to his old classmates, "They have orders to lead you back to the castle."

"Castle?" Many questioned. Ken only smiled, gesturing for them to make a move on. As the group went to the horses, Ken made his way towards his best friend, laying a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuuri," Ken murmured quietly, placing a black handkerchief over Yuuri's eyes to block the sun better, "we'll get back to the castle soon. Hang in there."

Yuuri made a noise that was between a sigh and a moan, and Gwendal nodded to Ken.

"Do not worry, Eminence," Gwendal assured the Sage, "we will do our best to get him there as quickly as possible."

Ken gave the two men a warm, but slightly weary smile before finding a horse to situate himself on.

"I will go on ahead and warn Gisela," Conrad said before making his way to a horse that had been prepared for him. Gwendal nodded, and swung himself onto his horse swiftly, yet softly, so not to jostle the pained Demon King. The tactician placed Yuuri in front of him, the King's head placed on his shoulder so he could block the sunlight better.

Gwendal could hear the pounding of the hooves as Conrad sped out of the clearing, the group of non-speakers following him at a slower pace, most of them wobbly as they had never ridden a horse before.

Gwendal looked down at his king before clicking the reins for his horse to move. It was time for his King to come home.

0o0-0o0-0o0

Annnd there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
